Lágrimas e Chuva
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: ONESHOT - Shunsui está diferente. Nanao percebe. O que será que acontecerá com os dois? - PÉSSIMA EM RESUMOS. NÃO É SONGFIC!


Oi! Sei que faz tempo que não escrevo, mas o vestibular e os resultados fazem isso com qualquer pessoa.

Como estou mais folgada agora, resolvi publicar essa fic que já tinha um encaminhamento em meu caderno, mas encontrou um final muito melhor aqui.

Não sei se alguém pensou nisso, mas essa NÃO é uma songfic baseada na música do Kid Abelha. Apenas achei que o título caia bem.

Nada parecido com as minhas fics anteriores. Não tem nenhum momento engraçado, ou alivia-tensão. Se você sofre de depressão, sugiro que se contenha ao ler.

Nada mais a declarar além de: Boa leitura!

P.s1: Só para seguir o regulamento. Nenhum dos personagens ou locais pertencem a mim. A única coisa minha é a idéia e a história. O resto todo (até o figurino) é de Tite Kubo.

-/-

O dia estava ruidoso. O vento soprava forte nas árvores. A chuva caía pesadamente sobre o solo, lavando-o de todas as impurezas. Nada disso, porém, parecia perturbar um vulto solitário sentado na janela do oitavo esquadrão.

Olhos se perdiam sobre o céu cinzento. Nanao Ise parece querer unir-se às gotas d'água. Quer vasculhar pelos cantos buscando àquele que povoa seus pensamentos. Quer purificá-lo, como as águas faziam.

- Kyouraku-taicho está distante ultimamente. Não fala quase nada, não mais faz cantadas às moças, anda olhando sempre para baixo. Está tão deprimido. Nunca o vi assim.

Suspira. Sabe que a nova situação está relacionada à luta contra os Espadas e ao encontro com Yadomaru Lisa. Desde que ele voltara dos mesmos, parecia uma nova pessoa. Todos no esquadrão sabiam, comentavam entre si, mas nada falavam com o capitão.

Nanao estava preocupada. Não o acompanhara na batalha e, agora, não podia estar ao seu lado, ajudando-o com qualquer que fosse o seu tormento. Ela não sabia do que se tratava, por isso preferia não falar nada. _ Não há nada ruim que não possa piorar_, dizia a si mesma.

O passar dos dias lhe trouxe mais certeza disso. Seu capitão se fechava gradualmente em si mesmo. A moça percebera a mudança, o que lhe torturava a alma e fazia sangrar seu coração. Não entedia o porquê de seu capitão não se abrir, ao menos, para ela. Lembrou-se da opinião de Ukitake.

_- Deixe estar, Ise-fukotaichou. Ele passou por muita coisa. Talvez acredite que, em silêncio, possa manter-se forte. Não o force a falar. O tempo trará a solução._

Seguira à risca o conselho. Contudo, só viu as vidas de seu capitão e, conseqüentemente, sua ficarem mais cinzas. O tempo parecia fazer tudo piorar.

Suspira novamente. Dirige seus olhos à frente e observa a chuva por mais alguns minutos. Sabendo que não conseguiria fazer mais nenhum trabalho, resolve fechar o dia e seguir para casa. Tem a ligeira impressão de que seu querido capitão não retornará ao escritório.

Sai. Caminha lentamente na chuva, mantêm-se protegida embaixo de seu discreto guarda-chuva. Não tem pressa de chegar ao seu destino. Além disso, espera sentir a reiatsu da qual sente tanta falta.

Como que por força do destino, ao passar por uma ruela, sente a presença familiar. Detêm-se por um minuto para melhor captá-la. Analisa-a cuidadosamente e certifica-se de a quem pertence. Nunca a confundiria com nenhuma outra, porém tinha medo de estar apenas imaginando algo que seu coração desejava.

A reiatsu se apresenta tímida, mas sem dúvida a que buscava. Anda lentamente na direção da fonte enquanto suprime a sua. Por algum motivo, não deseja que seu capitão a perceba.

Chegando ao local, encontra Kyouraku olhando fixamente para um ponto. Segue o olhar. Percebe, então, que ele encarava o local em que ela se encontrava há alguns minutos.

"_Será que ele me velava? Ou será que apenas vigiava o esquadrão? Observava-me ou cumpria sua obrigação para com o esquadrão?"_

Mil dúvidas se formam em sua mente. Se o capitão guardava o esquadrão, por que não fazê-lo mais de perto? Por que se distanciar? E caso estivesse guardando-a, por que não se fazia perceber?

- Nanao...

Teme ter sido descoberta, mas, ao ver que seu capitão não se movia, entende que ele a velava. Fica feliz ao saber que Shunsui se preocupava com ela. Contudo, não compreende porque ele se afastava se queria protegê-la. Não havia lógica nisso. Desperta de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seu capitão se mover.

- Será que ela vai demorar muito? Não importa. Desde que eu possa vê-la, tudo estará bem.

Nanao, então, percebe que deixara a janela aberta, explicando a dúvida de seu capitão. Olhando-o, encontra a precariedade da situação dele. Em pé, debaixo da chuva, sem proteção alguma, além de chapéu e seu haori rosa. Apiedando-se dele, a mulher libera sua reiatsu e se aproxima do moreno. Esse, entretanto, parece não tê-la notado.

- Taichou, o senhor vai adoecer se ficar aqui parado na chuva.

- Nanao-chan? – Kyoraku percebe que sua vice está ao seu lado e lhe dirigia a palavra. Olha-a com uma interrogação no rosto. De onde ela havia surgido?

- Vem, taichou. Vamos retirá-lo da chuva e nos abrigar em local seco.

Tendo dito, ela segura a mão do mais velho e puxa-o para debaixo guarda-chuva. O homem se deixa levar. Não tinha forças para resistir a ela.

Caminham silenciosamente até o esquadrão. Lá chegando, tomam o corredor que lhes levaria até o escritório, no qual o homem é levado a sentar-se em sua cadeira. A moça se apressa em pegar uma toalha. Ao oferecê-la ao capitão, ele a encara. Olhos tristes e sonhadores correm o rosto da jovem. Ele lança um sorriso e aceita.

Um silêncio forma-se enquanto o capitão se seca. Ise está curiosa. Quer saber o porquê de ele a guardar e se isso tinha algo haver com a mudança de atitude dos últimos tempos. Acreditando que o silêncio já se prolongara por tempo suficiente, resolve se pronunciar. Só que, ao tentar iniciar é impedida por um leve riso. Encara Kyouraku.

- Pensei que, a essa hora, você já me odiaria. Ou, pelo menos, ignorar-me-ia.

- Como assim, taichou? – pergunta a moça, com uma leve expressão intrigada em seu rosto.

- Eu me distancio aos poucos, praticamente lhe ignoro. Não falo mais consigo, nem faço mais as cantadas de sempre. Pensei que você já estaria irritada o suficiente para me odiar.

- Taichou, - aproxima-se dele, pega sua mão, analisando-a – eu nunca poderia te odiar, por mais irritada que estivesse. – levanta o olhar e encara o mais velho com olhos tristes – Na verdade, eu estou com raiva de mim mesma.

Com essa afirmação, Nanao derrama lágrimas que nunca pediram para cair. Ao ver tal cena, Shunsui senta a moça e lhe abraça. Não aqueles abraços debochados e safados, mas um abraça carinhoso, reconfortante. A jovem se deixa abraçar, colocando sua segurança no homem à sua frente, acalmando seu ódio. Alguns minutos se passam até que ele nota o fim das lágrimas.

- Nanao, por que você se odeia? Eu não vejo motivos para isso. Só consigo encontrar razões para amá-la.

- Eu não estava lá. – começa com a voz embargada de tristeza – Eu não estava lá para te ajudar. Não tive o poder necessário para ser enviada ao seu lado na guerra, nem tenho o poder necessário para lhe ajudar em sua depressão. Se fosse Lisa-sama, isso não teria acontecido.

Kyouraku treme com a fala. Abraça Nanao mais fortemente, como que se tentasse espantar todos os maus pensamentos da mente da outra. Como se quisesse protegê-la dos seus pensamentos. Lembra-se então do que sua ex-vice lhe havia dito.

_**Flashback On**_

_**- Você acha que conhece Ise Nanao? Você acha que sabe o que ela sente, de verdade? Você acha que pode protegê-la de tudo? Pois eu acho que não. Você não pode protegê-la, da mesma forma que não pôde proteger a mim! Se quiser um conselho, ouça com atenção. Afaste-se dela, proteja-a de longe. Só longe de você, qualquer uma de nós estará segura.**_

_**Flashback off**_

Ele pensou que compreendia Nanao. Nunca imaginou que ela poderia pensar de tal maneira. Pensou que Lisa estava certa, que ninguém nunca estaria bem, muito menos a salvo perto dele. Puxa a vice com mais força contra si, porém de forma delicada. Aproxima seus lábios dos ouvidos dela e sussurra:  
- Nanao, você não foi envia à linha de frente porque eu pedi, não por falta de poder. Eu não conseguiria naquela hora, como não consigo nesse momento, ou conseguirei em qualquer outro, imaginar a mulher que amo ferida. Também é impossível conceber a idéia de um mundo em que você não mais existe. Acho que Lisa tinha razão, eu não posso protegê-la.

Ele desvia o olhar. Tem medo de encará-la e descobrir que agora ela podia, realmente, odiá-lo, repudiá-lo. Sente uma mão em seu queixo, tentando fazer com que ele a encare. Resiste à mesma.

- Shunsui, olhe para mim. – como se lesse os pensamentos do outro, ela emenda – Não precisa ter medo. Já lhe disse que nunca poderia odiá-lo. Lisa-sama estava errada. Você é o único que pode me proteger. É o único que me faz sentir segura, em casa. Você é o único a quem eu posso amar.

Novamente sente a mão lhe puxar o rosto. Dessa vez, deixa-se levar por ela. Ao encontrar os olhos da mais nova, encontra ali sinceridade. Mais do que isso, encontra um amor sem fronteiras. Um amor que, talvez, só pudesse ser superado pelo seu pela jovem sentada à frente.

Kyouraku leva sua mão ao rosto da jovem, acaricia-o. Encontra novamente o olhar dela, e vê uma súplica. Aproxima o rosto dela do seu. Gentilmente encosta seus lábios, tem medo de quebrar a magia que lhes envolvia. Delicadamente, os pressiona. Ambos fecham seus olhos, saboreando o momento. Ele passa os braços pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para si. Ela contorna o pescoço dele, forçando um encontro maior dos lábios.

Passa-se o tempo. A necessidade de ar separa os lábios, mas os corpos continuam pressionados. Ela encosta a cabeça no peito homem, ouvindo os batimentos fortes de seu coração. Ela os interpreta. Não há mais aflição ali. Apenas o amor que durará para sempre. Sorri satisfeita para si.

-/-

Se alguém pegasse o meu caderno e lesse a mesma história, tenho certeza que não entenderia.O final está muito diferente, mas eu não sou muito a favor de histórias em que o final é: "Não foi nenhuma declaração de amor. Entretanto ela não me chamou de taichou". Tem mais depois, mas já deu para passar a idéia.

O bendito caderno a que tanto me refiro é onde eu escrevo minhas fanfics. Por algum motivo, só consigo inicia-las quando escrevo a mão. No computador elas ganham uma forma mais robusta.

Bem, espero que tenham aprecido o trabalho.

Sugestões, reclamações, tomates e ovos podres podem ser mandados pelos reviews. Se quiserem dizer que gostaram, também podem deixar um review. Se não quiserem fazê-lo, não se sintam na obrigação.

Agradeço a paciência e espero que tenhm gostado.

Até a Próxima.

Beijos,

Kyasarin-B

P.s.1: Só para o caso de se perguntarem, o "B" do meu nome é de Brasileira (Brasilian, Brésilienne...).


End file.
